It's Your Time To Rule
by TheRealDigiGal
Summary: (One-shot for 'The Wings Of Wonder') Basically, I saw just a few weeks ago that 'The Wings Of Wonder was posted in this date one year ago, and decided to make a one-shot for it, also in celebration for the sequel. Enjoy! (Sorry for genres. Couldn't think of anything)


**It's been a year since I posted the first chapter of 'The Wings Of Wonder', and I can't thank you guys enough for the support throughout it. Even with the first few chapters that, quite honestly, were worse than I thought they were when I look back on them, you guys still kept reading them. That story will always say how great you guys are.**

**For the sequel of it, I think you guys will like that one too. It gets a lot more serious than the first, and there will be a lot of heart-wrenching moments. Though it is still in progress, I think it will probably start to get uploaded the summer of 2015. I'm putting a lot of work into this one guys. It's turning out great so far.**

**Anyways, because of the first birthday of my first story, I decided to do a little one-shot for it (which may or may not hint about the next book. Just keep your eyes out for any hints). I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Sky's pov:<p>

"Sky! Sit still!"

"Sorry mom."

I hear Deadlox sigh as he watches my mother fix my hair as it tries to pop up in the front again. Jason was sitting next to him, both of them dressed in a suit. "You know how quickly the ceremony could start if you just let her finish?," Jason asks.

"You don't know how it feels to be made the leader of the entire army. I mean, how is the Night Army going to continue strong with someone like me leading them," Sky sighs.

"Hey. Whoever you decide with be the next leader after you will have to go through the same thing eventually," Deadlox says.

"Boys. Stop," my mother says, and they duck their heads.

"Sorry General Snow," Jason mumbles.

"There is no need to be sorry, but do understand this is a very tension-filled moment. After all, Sky will not only be the leader of the Night Army, which will be named the Sky Army after his name, but you two will also become two of the newest generals. This is a very serious moment, and the last thing we need is the three of you bickering."

A knock at the door stops my mother and she goes and opens it. "Snow. The two newest generals need to make their way out now. Their ceremony is about to start," a man says.

"Of course Warrior. Deadlox. Jason. It's time to go," my mother says. My two friends stand and walk over to General Warrior who leads them away, while my mother makes her way over to me again.

"Are you ready Sky?," she asks.

"I'm not sure," I sigh. "I don't think I'll be good enough."

My mother pulls up a chair and sits in it so we are facing each other. "Sky. Your father was a great man. He was noble and brave and strong and kind and wise. He was a great leader for the army, but his time ended. You have to trust that he knew you were right for leading the army after him. He trained you well, and I can't even remember all the times he said how proud of you he was."

"That doesn't mean that I'll do the right thing though. What if I make a decision that ends up backfiring or harming more on our side than needed?"

"You'll know the right decision. Your feel it deep inside. A tug in your gut telling you which way to go. And yes, you will make mistakes. I remember when your father led an attack against the creeper mansion and returned with only a few recruits. We did lose a lot of people that day, but life goes on. The recruits were honored, both by us as a farewell and by them to have a chance to do something great and helpful to their families. As a leader, you may have the lives of many in your hands, but you won't be alone. You will never be alone," she says. I nod.

"And what about my second in command? Do I choose one of the older generals? Should I choose one of my friends?"

"That one is completely your decision. Just trust yourself. You'll know who is right." My mother then stands. "I have to go turn your friends into generals now Sky. I'll see you soon. When your hear the horns, go stand by the double doors. You'll know what to do." She then walks away, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Now, as I watch Deadlox ready the troops for the battle we've been expecting for months, I realize that she was right.<p>

I did know who was right. He was definantly the right one to lead after me.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this short one-shot. Here is a bit of a backstory for it.<strong>

**Sky's father, Nightsword, was the enemy of the creepers like Sky was to the squids. At the final battle between the Night Army (soon to be Sky Army) and the creepers, Night had just killed another creeper and won the battle when one last creeper snuck up behind him and exploded. He was severely wounded, and died from his wounds a week later. Though Sky was only seventeen, he was the only one fit to lead the army as his mother, Snow, was not trained for leading the army. The army also lost many generals and needed more, so they took the two highest-level generals in training and made them complete generals. The two were Jason and Deadlox, at the time Deadlox being fourteen and Jason being fifteen.**

**This is why they sometimes seem a bit more serious in my stories than they are in real life. They faced the cruel world head-on, being quite young when they did. ****Now, tell me what you guys think is gonna happen in the sequel. I'm excited to hear your thoughts, and I'm really excited to see what you guys think of the sequel.**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


End file.
